Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible joint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible joint that is configured to have a structure that can fundamentally prevent water leaking from contact surfaces between components, and allows easy manufacturing and cost saving since no additional welding process is required to maintain sealing effect.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flexible joint used for a sprinkler is a product designed to allow fast and easy construction of a sprinkler piping work in narrow and complex ceilings. The flexible joint is widely used because it facilitates precise dimension adjustment and finishing work by using annealed stainless steel, while not requiring thread cutting or dimensioning compared to existing steel pipe.
Conventionally, SUS, zinc pipe, CPVC pipe are used for a fire pipe, and a sprinkler flexible tube is used to connect various pipes with a sprinkler head, wherein the sprinkler flexible tube is made with a thin corrugated tube made of stainless steel having a thickness of 0.25 to 0.3 mm.
However, even though the conventional sprinkler flexible tube is made of stainless steel material, it is an imperfect construction considering corrosion caused by various causes, a tube welding rate of the corrugated tube, and a thickness reduction rate caused by forming. That is because the limit of durability is only up to 0.3 mm.
Further, since the fire pipe is usually constructed by filling it with water (wet), water leaks often occur over time after completion. In this case, economic damage is caused by water damage to household items such as appliances, thus causing discomfort to residents.
Leakage problems of the fire pipe can cause great discomfort and property damage to residents. Therefore, countermeasures are urgently required.
Meanwhile, the conventional fire pipe made of SUS or steel pipe is used by coupling the nut by being connected to the nut, and for the connection between CPVC pipe and a sprinkler flexible tube, an insert injection product has been used. As a result of research to reduce cost, the inventor has devised a product, in which the CPVC pipe and the sprinkler flexible tube are integrally formed.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.